Foxy and Me: Childhood Hopes
by FoxyXMe2003
Summary: This is a story of my dreams of being side of the Worlds Best Pirate Fox, Foxy.
1. Chapter 1 ChildHood Dreams

I walked into the pizzeria hoping that Foxy was working since, the bite. Every day of my job I walked to the cove hoping, but to my surprise the sign still read "Sorry, Out of Out". I sighed and walked to my office.

12:00 PM

Bonnie walked to my office and knocked on my door.

"Hey are you alright" Bonnie asked

I was sad. I ran to the door and closed it. Bonnie backed away and looked toward Freddy.

12:30 PM

"What's with her?" Bonnie questioned "Chica you're a girl you talk to her!"

"Really" Chica was interrupted by a crying from the office. "Fine."

Chica walked to the office. "Hey are you alright?" she stepped into the office.

You looked up at her with tears streaming down your face. "Ok, just close the door"

Chica closed the door and sat next to you. You started to cry hardly on her shoulder. She hugged you and asked "Whats up?"

You sat up and wiped tears from your face. "Every day since the bite when I was a little girl, I've been wishing on every Shooting star, birthday cake and dandelions that Foxy will be fixed the next day. It hasn't worked yet.

1:30 AM

"Aye Mateys, Whats up with ye guard?" Foxy asked while jumping out of his cove.

"We don't know what happened" Bonnie replied

"Chica's been in there for an hour" Freddy said "Last thing I saw was her walking to your cove happy and leaving it sad."

Foxy was shocked, knowing that the guard wondered about him.

"Matey I..I.." Foxy blushed

Chica left the guards office crying "Guys she's, why did you make me go in there!" Chica slapped Bonnie and ran for the Girls bathroom.

Bonnie eyes widened and looked around and fell to the floor. "What happened"

Foxy eyed the security "I'll be back Mateys."

 **Author's Note**

 **If possible can you message me saying what you want to see in new chapters! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Fight

Foxy walked down the Hall. He waved at the camrea before starting into a dash. Surprised I ran for the door. Of corse the button jammed. Put ear plugs in as fast as I could. Foxy rushed in the door and jumped at me.

"FOXY, stop!" I laughed

His new attack was to tickle any guard till Freddy comes and "takes care" of them.

"FOXY STOP!" You yelled as you threw him out of the office. You hit the door button so hard it cracked.

"MATEY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Foxy yelled.

In the light of the office Foxy could see you. Your eyes had somewhat turn red. Freddy ran down the hall. He looked at you, his eyes black. You looked at him your eyes red.

"FREDDY DON'T" Bonnie screamed

Freddy hit Bonnie across the pizzeria. Breaking his ear and Chica's jaw. You opened the door and socked Freddy. He fell over Foxy breaking his jaw. Freddy jumped at you, picked you up and threw you across you office and through the door into the wall. You fell down to the floor, your head was bleeding. Freddy walked toward you but stopped and froze. Foxy's hook was digging into Freddy's neck. His eyes rolled back to normal. He got up first seeing me, then Bonnie and Chica.

"Oh god what have I done." Freddy quivered

"Matey it wasn't ye fault." Foxy said in a reassuring voice, his jaw flopping around.

Freddy rushed over to Bonne and Chica, her jaw was locked in an open way.

"Freddy it wasn't was your fault your, um kid." Bonnie said helping Chica unlock her jaw.

"No, Matey it was ye fault." Foxy said, his jaw still broke.

"How could this happen?" Freddy questioned "It hasn't ever happened since..."

"The Bite" Foxy said, his ear lowered

A moan of pain came form the right hall. Foxy was about to run to her, but the 6:00 alarm rang. The manager walked in,and screamed. I few minutes later an ambulance arrived and took me away. Foxy heard as the ambulance came and went. He sighed. walking behind the his rusted pirate ship, "The S.S Sea Fox". He looked at all his photos.

"Matey" Foxy sighed "I'm sorry..., for biting ye."

His hook touched a picture a you as a young girl. You were wearing a little eye patch,pirate hat, and a little play pirate hook.

 **Leave A Comment For More Chapter. !One chapter every week!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Broken Fox

A few weeks later after being in hospital and hordes of people crowding me asking why I continued to work at Freddy's Pizzeria. A walked to the building, I shivered. My hand reached for the handle, the dust covered the gold plastic colors. I was wondering why there were boxes and vans around the building, but I didn't question. My heart froze when I walked in. About nine men were picking up Bonnie and Chica while Freddy was being nailed into a box. I ran over but was stopped when two men grabbed me.

"Hey what are you doing here!" One man shouted

"I work here! Want are you doing here!" I replied

"Oh sorry, were moving then to a new pizzeria. This ones closing."

"Wait why is it closing nothing wrong."

"That is were your wrong." The manager walked from his office. "See when I saw you bleeding, I choose the best thing to do was close down."

"I guess i'm out of a job then..."

"No, the other pizzeria needs a guard as well. No ones taken it because there scared."

I giggled, I looked to the Pirates Cove, the curtain swayed.

"Well i'm out goodbye"

The manager walked out and one of the men shouted "Thats all of them! Lets roll!"

"Wait" I shouted "What about Foxy?"

"He's broken, who wants a broken Foxy?"

"He's not broken!"

"Here take a look" The man then punched me.

Foxy jumped out of his cove. "WHO BE BROKEN NOW MATE?" His eyes were flickering from gold to black.

"What the bloody hell?" The man started backing away

"Where did ye think yes going?" Foxy charged at the man. He shoved his metal hook through the man's shoulder

I was dazed, I rubbed my head then heard a painful scream. I raced toward foxy, grabbing his big, furry, red arm.

"FOXY STOP!" I cried

He looked at me, he ripped me off of his arm and threw me into the wall. A giant crack was made when i hit the wall. Foxy threw me with so much force I coughed up blood. Foxy slowly walked toward the man. His head twitching. Golden Freddy flew from no where giving Foxy a good sock (A really hard punch). The man gripped his shoulder.

"Thanks um.."

Golden Freddy pointed to the door, one of his fist was covered in Oil.

The last thing I heard was boxes breaking and muffled voices.


	4. Chapter 4 Blured Memories

**My POV:**

I couldn't see anything, but I could hear a scream and to male voices talking as if they were over me. Their voices were muffled. I could hear crying. I felt a warm liquid running down my head. Was I bleeding? I was picked up I might have been in Freddy's lap but it was blurry I couldn't tell. After about two maybe three minutes I was moved again this time I might have been in Bonnie's lap. I could see a little better. I saw Golden Freddy, one of his fist was covered in what looked like oil


	5. Chapter 5 From The Eyes of A Fox

Foxy rubbed his head, he had fallen asleep with a picture of a little girl in one hand and a torn pirate hat on his hook. He heard yelling so slowly, he made his way to the curtain when he heard "That Fox is broken!" and you scream. The anger boiled fast as he jumps out of the dusty cove. "WHO BE BROKEN NOW MATEY?!" Everything was blurred after that. He remembered you had said something and the punch Golden Freddy had given him. He rubbed his head, the oil leaked from mouth and his ear. He saw Chica covering her mouth, sobbing while Bonnie was still trying to get out of his box. Freddy was still, his eyes glossy Foxy noticed that he was crying. "Freddy, Ye ar crying!" Freddy gave you to Bonnie to hold, Freddy was very bloody. "F-Freddy?" Foxy was scared. As Freddy looked at Foxy tears streamed down his face "Y-you killed her." Foxy's eyes widen in horror "W-what?" Freddy was angered "YOU KILLED HER"

A soft voice caught both of the animatronic of guard. "G-guys don't fight -cough- you know that suit I d-designed i-in the back?" Blood had stained Bonnie's chest "P-please put me i-in the s-suit b-before I die.." Her eyes started to dilate

"Ok well do that ,but who will? Me, Freddy, and Chica can't"

"I will. I'll make my promise true lassie" Foxy walked over to Bonnie, picking you up. Foxy walked into the backroom. The door closed, metal was moved, and snapping and cracking was heard. Before he shut the suit, you mumbled "You'll always be my favorite" with that he shut the suit.


	6. Chapter 6 Chaos and Confusion

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; color: #454545;"The cracking and snapping made Freddy, Chica ,and Bonnie shiver. They knew you were dead, no doubt, and Foxy had just killed a person. Foxy stared at the suit, it was no longer a beautiful ocean blue. It had been stained with blood and a few of Foxy's tears. Foxy walked away from the room only to fall to the ground twitching. The men had returned with an EFD. Foxy tried getting up but the EFD crippled him. The movers picked them up, boxed them, and moved them out. They left the Pizzeria, not caring that the old guard had disappeared. The Pizzeria was abandoned for many years, that was until a group of teens decided to look into the pizzeria. "H-hey guys Id-don't l=think w-we should do this.."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; color: #454545;""Oh come oon! Don't be a wimp and help open the door." The group of three got the door open just a small bit, which they squeezed thru. The second teenager coughed as he inhaled the layers dust his hands had collected when entering the Pizzeria. "G-guys where in now lets get out.!" "Your just scared! Looks at that dent!." The first and third teenager ran to the giant den in the wall, then they took pictures of it posting it to there Social Media. They looked around for there friend then heard and scream. They both followed the scream and ended up in the Employees Only office. Their friend had backed up against the wall facing the animatronic suit. They both looked confused. "I-It MOVED!" The two teenagers laughed and when to the animatronic "Dude this thing is like tots dead"As if on cue the animatronic lifted its headband blinked. All three teenagers embraced each other while screaming. The animatronic covered her ears "Golly whats got your under in a bunch?" The teens stop screaming "Y-you can like talk?" The animatronic stood "Yes I can were the others and why is this place so dusty? The teenagers pushed away from each other and stood silence un till one spoke "Yo, they were like tots moved to the other thingy."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; color: #454545;""WHAT?!" The Animatronic burst thru the door and ran down the streets. The teens watched her disappear and then fainted./p

 **Heya! Sorry but, this Chapter is being mean! I can't stop it from putting random crap into the Story! As always Leave a review to tell me your thoughts and anything you wanna see in the next chapters! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 Mixed Feelings

As she ran she remembered all of the time before. How many times she was questioned about her job. The close calls before she knew the animatronics. They all flashed into her head. She slowed her run when she stood infant of the pizzeria. She looked at the manager walk out locking it she walked over to him. "Excuse me sir, is this where the FazBear animatronics were relocated?" The man coward and threw his hands up as if he were blocking an attack "P-Please don't hurt me!" She knelt so she was at his level "Sir, I don't bite. The man looked at her confused "Wait you speak English?" She stood and pulled the man with her "Of course! Should I not?" The man rubbed his head "Um d-do you want to work here?" She was shocked. Just a second ago the man coward in front of her and the next he offered her a job. Before she thought she answered "Sure.." The man walked back to the door, unlocking it and showed her around. The other animatronics looked at her and the manager. "Who's she?" Toy bonnie said while tuning his Guitar "Must be new" Toy Freddy said as he yawned "I don't like her.." Toy Chica and Mangle said in unison. "Oh quit it you dislike and girl animatronic that's new. I'm gonna say hi." Toy Bonnie dropped his guitar and walked over to the new girl. She waved by as the manager walked away and bumped into Toy Bonnie. "Oh i'm sorry, I'm a little new here. My name is Aj." She turned to Toy Bonnie and shook his hand. "You wouldn't happen to know were the um.. old animatronics are would you?" Toy Bonnie rubbed his head "Y-yeah, straight down the hall c-can't miss it." Aj sprinted down the hall "Thanks!" She opened the door and gasped. She looked on in horror and sobbed lightly. She saw her friends dismantled and laid about as if they didn't matter. She took a step and looked on then she sat leaning the wall. "I'm sorry..i'm so so sorry.." The Toy animatronics peered into the room. Toy Bonnie and Freddy walked in. "Listen they still work but not properly.." Toy Freddy said as Toy Bonnie hugged Aj. Toy Chica mumbled "I wish she would be dismantled." "I agree lets get out of here" Mangle said as she walked away with Toy Chica. "Arg lassie no need to cry.." Foxy said as he stood from the shadows.


End file.
